What's a soulmate ?
by noize49
Summary: Outlawqueen. Depuis le départ de Robin de Storybrooke, Regina n'a aucune nouvelle du voleur. Quelle est donc la raison de ce silence ?
1. Chapter 1

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfiction Outlawqueen (est-il nécessaire de le préciser...). J'étais partie dans l'optique de n'écrire qu'un petite histoire d'un chapitre unique mais finalement je me suis emballée et j'ai donc décidé de la découper. Elle devrait contenir 4 ou 5 chapitres pas plus. Promis j'essayerais de publier régulièrement cette fois.

L'action se situe donc juste après l'épisode 4X16 (après que Regina demande à Emma de retrouver Robin) et mon histoire ne tient pas compte des derniers épisodes.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Son cœur était empli de haine envers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Sous l'effet de la colère, elle sentait sa magie pulsée dans chacune des fibres de son être. L'air ambiant lui semblait chargé d'électricité, prêt à éclater à tout moment. Elle n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part pour déverser sa rage envers lui. Rien ne pourrait la retenir. L'Evil Queen qui sommeillait en elle était de retour, plus puissante que jamais. Elle allait le détruire, même si elle était consciente qu'elle n'avait quasi aucune chance de réussir, et que cela serait très certainement la dernière chose qu'elle ferait de sa vie. Elle allait au moins essayer de le faire souffrir pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Cette fois ses actions ne resteraient pas impunies.

Le sourire ironique qui s'étira sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, amplifia encore d'avantage son ressentiment envers lui. Elle serra ses poings pour retenir l'envie de lui envoyer directement une boule de feu afin d'effacer ce rictus qu'elle avait toujours trouvé écœurant. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent violemment dans ses paumes. Elle sentit une goutte de sang perler dans sa main droite avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Elle était totalement insensibilisée à la douleur. Seule la haine habitait son cœur et guidait ses émotions.

« J'ai cru que nous n'aurions jamais l'occasion d'avoir cette discussion. » ironisa l'homme face à elle.

« Tu as enfin fini par apprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé... et tu es assez stupide pour arriver ici directement, sans aucun plan d'attaque. » ajouta-t-il sur un ton toujours aussi narquois.

Rumpelstiltskin éclata de son rire si singulier.

« Tu ne finiras donc jamais par apprendre de tes erreurs Regina. N'ai-je pas essayé de t'inculquer pendant des années que la plus grande des qualités en tant que vilain était la patience. Tu resteras décidément une grande déception. »

Il essayait encore une fois de lui faire perdre ses moyens, mais aujourd'hui ses mots n'avaient aucun effet sur elle. Elle n'était là que pour une seule chose. Elle ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de prendre le dessus sur elle, comme il semblait en avoir eu tellement l'habitude par le passé. Elle n'était plus son élève, en quête perpétuelle de son approbation. Elle était devenue une puissante sorcière crainte par tous.

Elle avait conquis un royaume entier en quelques semaines. Elle avait réussi à lancer le sort noir à deux reprises. Elle avait réussi à faire appel à la magie blanche pour défaire sa demi-sœur Zelena. Elle avait également réussi à libérer les fées du chapeau du sorcier en convoquant les pouvoirs de sa si précieuse dague. Dernièrement, elle avait même affronté la divinité monstrueuse et gigantesque qu'était le Chernabog. Non elle n'avait rien à prouver à son ancien mentor. La seule chose qui empêchait leur confrontation imminente était la question qui la hantait depuis qu'elle avait appris l'odieuse vérité.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la reine, la voix tremblante sous l'effet de la colère qui l'animait.

_OQ_

Regina n'avait jamais été aussi fébrile qu'à cet instant. Elle relut le message d'Emma pour être sûre et certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé cet instant. Le dernier SMS reçu était pourtant clairement affiché sur son téléphone:

« J'ai retrouvé Robin, rejoins moi au loft. »

Aucune erreur possible, le message était on ne peut plus clair. Elle inspira profondément pour calmer sa respiration anarchique. Les battements de son cœur étaient cependant toujours aussi fous. L'inquiétude qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs jours atteignait son paroxysme. Des sentiments contradictoires se mêlaient en elle. Elle était à la fois euphorique et avait hâte d'avoir enfin de ses nouvelles, mais elle était également terrifiée à l'idée que le voleur l'ait totalement oublié dans les bras de sa femme ou pire qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Son dernier rêve la hantait encore. Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce sentiment d'angoisse qui l'habitait depuis son réveil en sursaut dans ce chalet. Elle avait l'horrible sensation qu'un danger imminent planait sur Robin, qu'elle devait à tout prix le protéger d'une menace.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, il était temps d'affronter la réalité. Elle referma le livre de conte qu'elle avait inconsciemment ouvert à la page 23. Elle le déposa précautionneusement dans le tiroir de son bureau qu'elle verrouilla. Elle retira la clé de la serrure et passa la fine chaîne en argent rattachée à cette dernière autour de son cou. L'objet se nicha naturellement au creux de son décolleté.

Elle repoussa sa chaise, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour la fermer en faisant appel à sa magie. Elle avait pris cette habitude depuis qu'elle était de nouveau maire de Storybrooke. Suite aux multiples intrusions de Zelena par le passé, elle prenait un soin maladif à protéger tous les lieux importants à ses yeux. Elle se concentra finalement sur la porte de l'appartement des Charmings et disparut dans un nuage violet.

Elle frappa et patienta, la boule au ventre. Emma lui ouvrit en moins d'une seconde. La sauveuse devait certainement l'attendre juste derrière la porte. Elle affichait un sourire crispé sur son visage. Un affreux pressentiment s'empara de la reine. Les nouvelles devaient être mauvaises. Elles l'étaient forcément, sans quoi le sourire niais, propre aux membres de la famille Charmings, serait clairement présent en lieu et place du sourire contraint.

« Regina. Entre. » lança Emma sur un ton faussement enjoué.

La reine s'avança d'un pas décidé pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. Les dés étaient jetés. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle ferait face. Elle refusait de se laisser dominer par la peur désormais. Emma semblait cependant hésiter à prendre la parole.

« Par pitié, ne ménage pas la suspense façon présentateur de télé-crochet un soir de final. Vas droit au but et dis moi ce que tu as découvert. » soupira Regina en se retournant pour faire fasse à la mère biologique de son fils.

« Robin est à New-York...dans une prison fédérale. »

La reine est l'impression que son cœur cessa de battre pendant un court instant avant de se mettre à tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir de cuisine en sentant ses jambes vaciller légèrement.

« Roland... et sa mère ? » réussit à murmurer Regina.

« Ils vont bien et sont en sécurité tous les deux. Ils vivent dans un petit appartement dans le Bronx. » la rassura rapidement Emma.

« Et Robin...Tu sais s'il va bien ? »

« Désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir plus d'information pour le moment mais d'ici un jour ou deux peut être. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » l'interrompit brusquement Regina.

Emma semblait de nouveau extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle croisait et décroissait constamment ses bras, ne sachant pas quelle posture adopter.

« Il a été arrêté pour vol il y a plusieurs semaines. » finit-elle par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

Regina ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. C'était impossible, il y avait forcément une erreur. Robin n'aurait jamais pris le risque de finir en prison dans ce monde. Surtout pas avec la présence de son fils, il ne se serait jamais exposé au danger d'abandonner Roland. De plus, elle lui avait fourni assez d'argent pour s'installer confortablement et vivre aisément les six prochains mois.

Elle se sentit affreusement mal en imaginant la vie que menait l'homme qu'elle aimait, seul, dans un monde inconnu et dangereux. Elle se sentit soudain horriblement stupide de ne pas avoir cherché à le contacter plus tôt. Ne recevant aucune nouvelle du voleur, elle avait doucement fini par se persuader qu'il avait du donner une seconde chance à son mariage. Loin d'elle, il avait sans doute réussi à retomber amoureux de Marianne et coulaient des jours heureux entouré de sa famille. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à en avoir le cœur net, convaincu que c'était la seule explication au silence de l'archer.

« Regina. Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu devrais savoir. Je préfère te l'apprendre moi-même. Je suis sûre que tu aurais fini par le découvrir d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Le ton inquiet de la sauveuse l'alerta et la sortit de ses pensées. Intriguée par le comportement d'Emma, elle focalisa de nouveau son attention sur elle.

« Robin a été envoyé en prison suite à un témoignage. » ajouta-t-elle.

La fille de Snow s'interrompit de nouveau. Elle s'approcha de la reine et planta son regard limpide dans le sien.

« Le témoin a charge était... Gold. » annonça Emma dans un murmure.

Regina eu l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Son désarroi fut cependant rapidement remplacé par une puissante bouffée de colère. Sa haine se diffusa rapidement, tel un poison, dans tout son organisme. Elle sentait les ténèbres se frayer, de nouveau, un chemin vers son cœur. Elle commença à ressentir un besoin vital de vengeance. Chaque cellule de son corps semblaient lui réclamer une seule chose : la destruction de l'être responsable de la souffrance de son âme-sœur.

Sa magie pulsait sourdement dans ses veines. Elle n'entendait plus rien à part les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles avec de plus en plus de force. Une succession d'explosions retentirent soudainement. Elle avait réduit en miettes toutes les vitres, miroirs et verres de du loft des Charmings sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Regina calme toi, promets moi de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré. » la supplia une Emma horrifiée et hébétée devant le spectacle de son appartement ravagé.

La mairesse tourna lentement son regard vers la sauveuse. Emma hoqueta de surprise. Les iris de Regina avaient perdu leur traditionnelle couleur marron et étaient désormais violets. Elle sentait la magie émanée puissamment d'elle. Ce n'était plus la mère adoptive d'Henry qui se tenait devant elle, mais la terrible Evil Queen tant redoutée par ses parents. Pour la première fois, Emma ressentit et comprit la terreur que la jeune femme avait dû inspirer pendant des années.

La reine disparut avant même qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un seul geste pour l'en empêcher.

_OQ_

Se tenant debout, au milieu du chalet que le Dark One occupait illégalement depuis son retour en ville, elle était suspendue à ses lèvres. N'attendant qu'une réponse avant de déverser toute sa colère sur lui. Elle voulait juste comprendre son acharnement envers elle. Pourquoi avoir envoyé Robin en prison quelques jours seulement après leur bannissement mutuel de Storybrooke? Quel était, cette fois, le raisonnement tordu de son esprit perfide?

Rumpelstiltskin ricana de nouveau. Comme souvent, il semblait se délecter de la situation.

« Voyons Regina, même toi, tu devrais être en mesure de comprendre pourquoi je me suis assuré que ton précieux petit voleur ne remette pas de si tôt les pieds dans cette ville. Fais donc un petit effort. »

Ses poings se resserrèrent d'avantage, si cela était encore possible. Elle sentit la chaleur se rependre au creux de ses paumes. Sa magie ne demandait qu'à sortir. Elle serra les dents. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de se lancer dans une joute verbale avec lui. Elle n'entrerait pas dans son jeu cette fois. Elle refusait de lui laisser l'occasion de jubiler plus encore. Elle en avait fini. Elle refusait désormais d'être un petit pion qu'il manipulait à sa guise pour servir uniquement ses intérêts.

Le Ténébreux fronça les sourcils devant l'absence de réaction de la reine. Il semblait légèrement déstabilisé par le sang froid dont faisait preuve son ancienne élève. Il s'était attendu à une explosion de colère à partir du moment où elle était apparue. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait.

« Un seul mot...pouvoir. » finit par lâcher à contre-cœur le puissant mage noir.

La reine ne cilla même pas face à cette réponse. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Au fond c'était l'explication la plus évidente. C'était la seule chose qui semblait animer le sorcier depuis toujours. Rumpelstiltskin l'avait démontré à maintes reprises. Il était capable de tout pour cela, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Dans sa quête démente de pouvoir, il avait certainement bien plus de sang sur les mains que toutes les reines des ténèbres réunies.

Le Dark One finit par s'approcher et se mit à tourner autour d'elle, tel un insecte agaçant, en poursuivant son monologue.

« Celui qui détient l'information, détient le pouvoir. C'était une chance unique d'avoir un moyen de contrôle sur toi par la suite ... Dès que l'occasion s'est présentée, je l'ai saisi. Ça a été un jeu d'enfant. Il n'a même pas compris ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Après seulement quelques jours dans ce monde, il était vraiment loin d'en maîtriser toutes les subtilités...contrairement à moi. »

Il arrêta finalement son petit manège pour se stopper devant elle et planter son regard dans le sien avant de poursuivre son horrible confession.

« Te voir te morfondre ici, sans nouvelle de lui, m'a prouvé que j'avais eu raison. Quelles meilleures motivations, pour rejoindre mes rangs, que la perspective de trouver l'auteur afin de t'offrir enfin ta fin heureuse. Si ton précieux voleur t'avait retrouvé avant, je n'aurais jamais été aussi proche de découvrir l'auteur du livre. J'ai moi même des petites corrections à lui faire apporter à mon histoire. J'aurais préféré que tu n'apprennes pas ce que j'avais fait car je pense que je vais désormais devoir me passer de tes services. Nous savons tous les deux qui sortira gagnant de notre confrontation. »

Durant la tirade de Gold, la colère qui l'animait retomba doucement. Sa seule et unique motivation pour avoir enfermé un homme innocent était donc son besoin maladif de contrôle. Elle desserra les poings et l'observa avec attention. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle semblait enfin voir l'homme se tenant devant elle. Un être cupide et faible, préférant détruire le bonheur des autres plutôt que d'essayer de gagner le sien. Il était pathétique. Oui, totalement pathétique. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour le décrire. Même sous la malédiction du sort noir, elle avait toujours eu du respect pour celui qui lui avait tout appris sur la magie, celui qu'elle considérait comme son mentor. Aujourd'hui elle n'éprouvait que de la pitié pour cette petit chose faible se tenant devant elle et s'accrochant maladivement à sa quête du pouvoir absolu. Cet homme qui n'avait toujours pas évolué malgré les épreuves de la vie et continuait encore et toujours de choisir la voie de la facilité.

« Sérieusement, tu n'as jamais envisagé d'aller consulter Hopper ? Je ne suis pas une spécialiste, mais tu sembles avoir tous les symptômes du pervers narcissique... » ironisa finalement la reine.

En guise de réponse, un affreux rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du Dark One.

« Tu es vraisemblablement l'être le plus égoïste, lâche et détestable de tous les mondes réunis...mais je te plains. Sincèrement. Il n'y a que le pouvoir et la vengeance qui donne un sens à ta vie. Après toutes ces années...après avoir perdu ton fils et maintenant l'amour de Belle, tu ne l'as toujours pas assimilé. On ne vole pas sa fin heureuse. »

Sa colère avait désormais totalement disparue. Cette confrontation avec son ancien mentor lui avait, non seulement permis de se souvenir ce qu'elle ne voulait plus être, mais également de prendre conscience d'une chose nouvelle pour elle.

« Grâce à toi, je viens de comprendre que j'ai perdu ces dernières semaines à essayer de trouver un moyen de modifier mon histoire...alors qu'il me suffit simplement de quitter cette ville pour retrouver mon âme-sœur et être comblée. Depuis tout ce temps, ma fin heureuse était à portée de main. J'étais juste trop effrayée pour la saisir. Je ne me suis jamais battue pour... J'ai fait demi-tour avant même de rencontrer Robin. J'ai mis de la distance entre nous quand j'ai compris ce qu'il représentait pour moi. Je me suis jamais battu pour lui depuis le retour de Marianne. Je n'ai fait que subir...mais c'est terminé. » prononça-t-elle avec conviction.

Elle fixa son regard dans celui de l'homme qui ne lui inspirait désormais plus aucune peur et pencha légèrement la tête en signe de salut.

« Merci pour cette dernière leçon. Tu n'as plus rien à m'apprendre dorénavant. Je te laisse seul, avec tes ténèbres, dans ta quête stupide de plus de pouvoir. Moi je choisis d'être heureuse. »

Elle n'entendit pas le cri de rage que poussa le mage noir tandis qu'elle disparaissait, comme elle était apparue quelques minutes auparavant, dans son épais nuage de fumée violette.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Du moment que vous me laissez une petite review je prend !


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier les personnes ayant laissé un commentaire et notamment Polypocket qui est clairement ma reviewer la plus fidèle ! Au passage j'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine fic !

Sans plus attendre, la suite qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Regina réapparut devant son manoir et leva rapidement son sort de protection avant de rentrer. Elle fila directement à l'étage avec pour unique objectif la préparation de ses bagages. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle allait faire tout son possible pour sortir Robin de prison. Ensuite elle se battrait pour le reconquérir, en souhaitant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui en veuille pas de l'avoir abandonné et de pas avoir cru en eux... encore une fois.

Elle s'élança dans les escaliers, qu'elle grimpa quatre à quatre, avant d'ouvrir à la volée la porte de sa chambre. Elle fit apparaître, en agitant sa main, une valise qu'elle commença à remplir hâtivement. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle risquait de passer hors de la ville, dans un monde sans magie. Elle préférait donc être capable de parer à toute situation et décida d'importer le maximum de choses. Son regard se posa sur sa table de chevet où trônait l'unique photo d'elle et Robin. Malgré l'absence de nouvelle du voleur, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la mettre ailleurs.

Elle s'empara du cadre et le déposa avec précaution entre deux pulls pour être sûr de ne pas l'abîmer. En se penchant, la clé qu'elle portait autour du cou sortie de son décolleté. Son regard se posa un instant dessus. Elle arracha finalement la fine chaîne d'argent et jeta l'objet dans le tiroir de son chevet. Elle n'avait plus besoin de protéger le livre désormais, plus rien ni personne ne s'immiscerait entre sa fin heureuse et elle.

Accaparée dans ses préparatifs, elle n'entendit pas les pas de son fils montant l'escalier.

« Maman ! Tu es là ! »

Elle sursauta quand il l'interpella. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Henry se jeta dans ses bras. Elle répondit naturellement à son étreinte.

« J'ai eu si peur pour toi. Emma m'a tout raconté. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as affronté M. Gold ? »

Elle relâcha doucement son fils et s'écarta légèrement pour planter son regard dans le sien.

« Non...j'étais vraiment partie pour essayer de lui faire le plus de mal possible. Les ténèbres s'étaient de nouveau totalement emparées de moi. Mais j'ai finalement pris conscience d'une chose essentielle. La vengeance ne m'a jamais rien apporté. Il est tant que j'aille de l'avant. »

« Je suis fière de toi maman ! » dit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

Son expression changea quand il remarqua la valise ouverte, et à moitié remplie de vêtements, exposée sur son lit.

« Tu comptes aller quelque part ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Oui. Il est temps que je retrouve Robin. »

L'inquiétude lisible sur le visage de son fils fit de nouveau place à un large sourire.

« Super ! On part quand ? » lui demanda son fils, comme s'il énonçait une évidence.

« On ? » s'exclama Regina surprise.

« Bien sûr ! L'opération Mangouste se poursuit. Tu n'as peut être pas besoin de l'auteur finalement pour avoir ta fin heureuse. Il suffit qu'on retrouve Robin. »

Regina avaient les larmes aux yeux devant les paroles de son fils. Son petit prince avait bien grandi mais il faisait toujours autant fondre son cœur. Elle le serra de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point je t'aime. » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il se dégagea gentiment de son étreinte.

« Bien sûr que si, je ressens la même chose pour toi maman. Alors quel est le plan ? »

« Prépare ta valise, nous partons visiter la Big Apple. »

_OQ_

Regina était en train de charger sa voiture avec sa valise et celle d'Henry quand Emma fit irruption dans l'allée menant à son manoir. Le soulagement affiché par la sauveuse fut rapidement remplacé par la stupéfaction.

« Vous partez quelque part ? »

La reine se sentit un peu honteuse. Dans son empressement, elle n'avait même pas pensé à avertir Emma de sa décision. C'était pourtant grâce à la jeune femme qu'elle avait retrouvé la piste de Robin.

« Nous nous rendons à New-York pour faire libérer Robin. »

« Et à quel moment précisément, vous comptiez m'en informer ? Après avoir traversé trois états ? »

La colère transparaissait dans les propos de la sauveuse. Regina soupira. Bien qu'elle comprenait la déception d'Emma de ne pas l'avoir tenu au courant des derniers éléments, elle n'avait aucune envie de justifier ses actes auprès d'elle. Certes, elle était reconnaissante qu'elle ait localisé le voleur qui hantait son cœur et plus encore qu'elle l'ait prévenu des agissements de Gold. La sincérité de la jeune femme l'avait touché, mais elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle désormais. C'était une quête qu'elle devait effectuer seule. Elle acceptait la présence d'Henry uniquement car c'était son fils.

Pour une fois, Regina essaya cependant d'être diplomate et choisit ses mots avec soin pour exposer son point de vue sans vexer la mère biologique de son fils.

« La décision a été un peu précipitée... J'ai décidé de partir à sa recherche et Henry a proposé de m'accompagner. »

« L'opération Mangouste se poursuit ! » s'exclama son fils

« Très bien, laissez moi 15 minutes pour préparer un sac et je vous rejoins. »

Emma avait déjà fait demi-tour lorsque la reine la saisit par la bras et la fit pivoter sur elle-même.

« Désolé Emma mais tu dois rester ici. Gold est toujours une menace. Tu devrais retrouver l'auteur avant lui. »

« Raison de plus, avec moi nous libérerons Robin plus vite et nous pourrons revenir rapidement ici pour résoudre la crise en cours. » insista la sauveuse.

« Désolé Emma, c'est quelque chose que je dois réaliser seule. » insista Regina.

« Et Henry ? »

« C'est mon fils. S'il veut m'accompagner je ne l'en empêcherai jamais. »

Emma fixa longuement Regina, elle semblait la sonder. Elle finit cependant par acquiescer à contre cœur.

« Ok mais promettez moi d'être prudent et de me tenir au courant. »

« Promis. »

« Et de revenir le plus vite possible... avec quelques anciens habitants de Storybrooke. »

Le cœur de Regina se contracta douloureusement dans sa poitrine. C'était clairement son souhait le plus cher.

_OQ_

Ils roulèrent toute la journée et arrivèrent dans la nuit à Manhattan. Le voyage avait été agréable. Regina et son fils avaient passé de longues heures à discuter. Henry semblait ravi de retourner à New-York après plus d'un an sans y avoir mis les pieds. Il espérait ainsi pourvoir partager avec sa mère adoptive l'année durant laquelle ils avaient été séparés. Même si elle gardait bien en tête son objectif de retrouver Robin et était terriblement angoissée à l'idée de ce qui avait pu lui arriver en prison, elle était heureuse de partager ce moment privilégié avec son fils. Sa conversation la détendit légèrement.

Sur la route, Regina avait pris soin de réserver au Bryant Park Hotel. Ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par le concierge de l'hôtel qui les mena rapidement dans une magnifique suite composée de deux chambres, d'une immense salle de bain avec baignoire à remous et douche italienne et d'un grand salon s'ouvrant sur une terrasse avec une vue magnifique sur le parc. Henry était ébahi.

« C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama l'adolescent des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Autant se mettre dans de bonnes conditions, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons devoir rester. » lui répondit-elle amusée.

Après tout, elle restait une reine. Elle s'était habituée à un certain confort, et l'argent n'était pas vraiment un problème. Elle se sentit soudainement épuisée. La tension accumulée ainsi que les huit heures de route se firent douloureusement ressentir. Elle abandonna son fils pour aller prendre une longue douche afin de détendre ses muscles lourdement sollicités par la conduite. Henry en profita pour s'installer dans le salon et commencer une partie de jeux-vidéos. Elle réapparut pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas passer une nuit blanche à dégommer des zombies et autres créatures maléfiques qui auraient fait passer le Chernabog pour un ours en peluche.

Elle s'installa dans la chambre parentale. Elle pensait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à trouver le sommeil à la perspective de la journée qui l'attendait le lendemain. Cependant, ravagée par la fatigue, elle s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur son oreiller.

La lumière du jour, perçant à travers le rideau qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à fermer, la réveilla aux aurores. Elle appela la réception pour commander un petit déjeuner et sortit de sa chambre pour s'installer dans le salon en attendant le service d'étage. Elle déplia la carte qu'elle avait acheté en arrivant à New York pour repérer l'appartement où s'était installée la femme de Robin ainsi que le chemin à prendre pour aller à la prison de Rikers Island.

Elle comptait bien rendre une visite à Marianne avant de se rendre à l'établissement carcéral. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette dernière n'avait pas daigné la contacter pour lui demander de l'aide. Elle espérait ensuite pouvoir rendre visite à Robin pour lui assurer qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour le faire libérer. Pour finir, elle comptait également trouver le meilleur avocat de cette ville et l'obliger par tous les moyens possibles à prendre son dossier.

Henry la rejoignit alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion.

« Déjà débout ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je savais que tu serais pressée de t'y mettre. » lui répondit-t-il.

Elle recontacta la réception pour lui demander de lui fournir la liste des principaux cabinets d'avocats de la ville, en plus du petit déjeuner de son fils.

Une fois l'adolescent rassasié, elle même n'ayant pas réussi à avaler autre chose qu'un simple café, ils se préparèrent rapidement. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour envisager une visite de courtoisie à la femme de l'homme qu'elle aimait, ou pour contacter un magistrat. Après avoir parcourut pour la dixième fois la liste fournie par l'hôtel et devant la tension certaine de sa mère, Henry finit par lui proposer d'aller faire un petit tour en ville.

La reine lui fut reconnaissante pour les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour essayer de lui changer les idées. Son fils lui fit découvrir ses coins préférés dans Central Park et notamment le fameux pommier qui ressemblait tant à celui planté dans sa cour.

A 9 heures tapantes, ils hélèrent finalement un taxi pour les déposer dans le Bronx. Son fils décida de rester attendre dans le hall de l'immeuble tandis que sa mère montait d'une démarche hésitante dans les étages pour se rendre devant la porte de l'appartement occupé, selon Emma, par Marianne et son fils. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de toquer à la porte.

La femme de Robin ouvrit et resta bouche-bée en la reconnaissant.

« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? » murmura-t-elle.

Regina remarqua une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard, de plus son ton était légèrement paniquée. La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour s'assurer que Regina était seule.

« Vous ne devriez pas être là. » ajouta la femme du voleur.

« Je suis ici pour vous apportez mon aide. Pour faire sortir Robin de prison. » déclara calmement Regina.

« Qui a dit que j'avais besoin d'aide ? » répliqua avec haine Marianne.

La reine serra les poings. La colère commençait lentement à s'insuffler en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas les réactions de la femme face à elle, son hostilité à son égard alors qu'elle lui avait déjà démontré qu'elle n'était plus le monstre sans cœur d'autrefois. Elle lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie à deux reprises quelques semaines auparavant ! Pourquoi s'obstinait-t-elle aujourd'hui à refuser son aide.

« Regina ! » s'exclama Roland.

Le petit garçon poussa la porte entre-ouverte pour se jeter sur la reine. Il lui enlaça les jambes. Sa colère retomba instantanément. Elle se baissa pour répondre à l'étreinte du petit garçon.

« Tu m'as manqué. » soupira d'aise le fils de Robin.

« Toi aussi mon petit prince. Tu n'as pas idée. » lui répondit-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour mieux cajoler l'enfant.

« Tu es venu pour aider papa ? »

« Oui mon cœur, nous allons ramener ton papa auprès de toi. »

« Mais pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps pour venir ? » s'indigna le petit garçon.

Le sourire de la reine se figea. Elle reposa doucement l'enfant a terre et se baissa à son niveau pour mieux lui parler. Elle saisit son délicatement son menton avec sa main et plongea son regard chocolat dans le sien.

« Je suis désolé Roland. Je ne savais pas que ton papa avait des problèmes. »

Le petit garçon afficha une moue de surprise avant de tourner la tête vers sa mère.

« Mais papa n'a pas arrêté de te demander d'appeler Regina... »

Le visage de Marianne s'empourpra.

« Roland rentre et finit de ranger ta chambre s'il te plait. Je dois finir ma conversation avec Regina. »

« Mais... » protesta le garçon.

« Immédiatement. » ordonna sa mère.

Le petit garçon retourna précipitamment dans l'appartement, sans demander son reste. Regina était stupéfaite.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Nous savons toutes les deux que vous n'avez jamais cherché à me joindre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Robin est mon mari et Roland est mon fils. Je fais ce que j'estime le meilleur pour ma famille. »

Sur ces paroles, la femme referma la porte au nez de la reine. Regina était totalement abasourdie. La situation lui échappait totalement...

* * *

J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes, j'ai choisi de publier vite. D'avance pardon si c'est le cas. La suite prochainement. Je tuerais pour vos reviews ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Pour commencer un petit mot pour mes gentils reviewers (oui je vous adore !)

**Polypocket : **Depuis la saison 3 j'apprécie Henry, avant je le trouvais super ingrat. Ok Regina est la méchante reine, mais apparemment c'était quand même une bonne maman pour lui durant 10ans. Donc j'avais énormément de mal avec son personnage. Je suis vraiment ravie que les scénaristes développent leur relation mère/fils dans la saison 4 et du coup j'aime écrire sur eux. Concernant Emma, je pense que ça se ressent un peu dans mon écriture, mais je ne suis toujours pas fan d'elle. Donc j'aime bien que Regina la malmène un peu...

Roland est le meilleur porte-parole de l'Outlawqueen donc il aura toujours une place privilégiée dans mes histoires. Enfin concernant Zelena, je n'étais pas au courant de la rumeur sur Marianne/Zelena avant de lire la superbe fic de C-huddy-H. J'y croyais même pas avant de voir le dernier épisode. Mais effectivement ma Marianne est louche :)

**Katia125** : Je pense la même chose que toi concernant Marianne et Roland ! Sinon effectivement je me suis bien plantée sur avocat/magistrat ! Je me suis faite piégée par mon dictionnaire des synonymes. Je suis repérée, j'ai aucune notion en droit. Et pourtant dans ce chapitre je me suis lancée dans un truc qui me dépasse. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'erreur du coup...

**Kookie EvilPanda** : Merci pour le compliment, contente que mon histoire te plaise !

Comme promis la suite. Je n'ai jamais publié aussi régulièrement ! Je me suis lancée un petit défi en intégrant un de mes personnages chouchou de **The Good Wife**. Je n'ai jamais étudié le droit et mes notions se restreignent au visionnage intensive de cette série que j'adore. J'espère donc ne pas avoir écrit n'importe quoi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle retrouva Henry dans le hall de l'immeuble. Elle fut reconnaissante à son fils de ne pas lui demander de détail sur son entrevue avec la femme de Robin. L'air contrarié qu'elle affichait était sans doute la réponse la plus évidente, l'échange s'était mal passé.

Ils prirent de nouveau un taxi pour rentrer en ville. Le trajet se fit dans un silence total. Regina se repassait en boucle, dans son esprit, sa conversation avec Marianne. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude et les réactions de cette femme. Quelque chose lui échappait mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

De retour à Manhattan, le temps étant clément, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'installer dans le parc face à leur hôtel pour profiter du soleil. Regina commença par appeler l'avocat commis d'office de Robin pour lui demander de lui faxer son dossier à l'hôtel. Elle ressortit ensuite la liste fournie par le palace et passa quelques coups de fil, après avoir effectué une rapide recherche sur son téléphone pour repérer les meilleurs d'entre eux.

Malheureusement tous les cabinets qu'elle contacta ne firent que lui proposer un rendez-vous avec un délai d'attente supérieur à deux semaines. Elle eut de nouveau l'impression d'avoir la poitrine enserrée dans un étau. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'imaginer Robin passer encore des jours entiers derrière les barreaux. Elle finit cependant par extorquer une information intéressante à une jeune secrétaire en usant de sa force de persuasion légendaire. Un des meilleurs avocats de sa liste, d'après une petite recherche google, devait plaider au tribunal de New-York à 17h. L'audience était publique. M. Stern l'ignorait encore mais il aurait bientôt une nouvelle cliente, Regina en était certaine. Elle éprouva cependant un léger soupçon de culpabilité avant de raccrocher en entendant la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil réprimer un sanglot. Elle se promit d'envoyer un panier garni avec un petit mot d'excuse pour cette pauvre femme qu'elle avait légèrement traumatisé. La fin justifiait les moyens. Elle était capable de tout pour son âme-sœur.

D'ici là, elle comptait aller faire un saut en prison pour essayer de voir Robin. Henry essaya bien de négocier avec sa mère pour l'accompagner mais Regina se montra intraitable. La place d'un jeune adolescent n'était certainement pas dans un établissement carcéral. Il se fit une raison quand sa mère lui proposa en retour d'en profiter pour faire un saut dans son ancienne école et ainsi revoir certains de ses camarades de classe.

Un peu avant midi, il allèrent s'acheter des salades qu'ils importèrent pour déjeuner dans le parc avant que l'ensemble des tables vertes, mises à disposition par la ville, ne soient prises d'assaut par les travailleurs de New-York. L'estomac toujours aussi noué, elle se sentait incapable d'avaler quoique soit. Tandis qu'Henry dévorait son repas, elle se contentait de triturer nerveusement une feuille de salade avec sa fourchette en plastique. Devant l'œil inquisiteur de son fils, elle finit cependant par se forcer à avaler quelques bouchées.

Après un dernier encouragement de la part d'Henry, Regina le quitta. Elle passa rapidement par le hall de l'hôtel pour récupérer un épais classeur préparé avec soin par le concierge. Elle le parcourut en diagonale pour vérifier qu'il contenait bien les documents liés à l'incarcération de Robin. Elle remercia l'homme de l'accueil et récupéra ses clés de voiture pour se rendre seule à la prison de Rikers Island où était détenu l'homme qui hantait son cœur.

_OQ_

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle franchit la porte du centre carcéral. Entrer dans cette prison lui rappelait les heures les plus sombres de son existence. Elle avait elle-même passé plusieurs jours enfermée dans une minuscule cellule pensant sa dernière heure arrivée. Malgré son coeur envahi par les ténèbres et ivre de vengeance, elle avait ressenti une terreur indescriptible. Bien sûr, elle avait feint ne pas avoir peur. Elle restait une reine avant tout. Une reine qui inspirait la crainte depuis des années et qui n'éprouvait que du mépris pour ses ravisseurs, mais au plus profond d'elle même, elle avait été terrifiée à l'idée de mourir. Elle ne devait finalement son salut qu'à sa belle-fille, persuadée que sa belle-mère était capable de rédemption. Elle secoua la tête afin de chasser ces pensées négatives. Elle avait autre chose à faire que ressasser le passé.

Elle se présenta au contrôle pour décliner son identité. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle tremblait d'excitation à l'idée d'enfin le revoir.

« Regina Mills, je viens voir Robin Loxley. »

La jeune femme derrière sa vitre tapota rapidement sur son clavier.

« Aucune visite pour M. Loxley. Il est en isolement. » annonça-t-elle d'une façon laconique sans même prendre la peine de relever la tête.

Elle eut l'impression que son cœur tombait comme une pierre dans sa poitrine. C'était impossible. Le destin ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel et l'empêcher de retrouver enfin son âme-sœur après l'avoir privé si longtemps de sa présence.

« Pour quelles raisons est-il en isolement, je pensais qu'il était en détention provisoire en attendant son procès ? » demanda-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

« Désolé je ne suis pas à même de fournir ce type d'information. » récita l'employée de sa voix monocorde les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran.

Ses pulsions de violence refirent surface. Elle sentait la colère l'envahir à nouveau. Le manque de considération de cette femme la mettait hors d'elle. Comme osait-elle lui annoncer une telle nouvelle sans même daigner lui accorder un regard.

« Alors trouver moi quelqu'un de compétent pour me renseigner. » hurla littéralement Regina en abattant sa main sur la vitre les séparant, faisant ainsi sursauter la jeune femme.

L'éclat de colère de la reine ne passa pas inaperçu. La porte derrière l'employée s'ouvrit. Un homme d'un certain âge, arborant une ridicule petit moustache façon Hercule Poirot, s'avança près du comptoir.

« Puis-je savoir l'origine de tout ce bruit ? »

« Votre employée refuse de me communiquer une information. »

« A savoir ? »

« Pourquoi un de vos prisonniers est détenu en isolement alors qu'il est en attente de son procès ? »

« Vous êtes avocate ? »

« Non. »

« Journaliste ? »

« Non plus. »

« Dans la politique peut-être? »

« Laissez moi deviner. Le qui-est-ce était votre jeu préféré quand vous étiez enfant... » ironisa la reine de plus en plus exaspérée par cette situation.

Devant la mine renfrognée de son interlocuteur, elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Ici elle n'était pas la reine de la forêt enchantée ou la mairesse d'une ville magique, inspirant la crainte et le respect. Elle n'était personne aux yeux de cet insignifiant petit fonctionnaire. Autant éviter de se le mettre à dos si elle voulait obtenir ces informations.

« Je suis juste une amie de M. Loxley. » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup moins sarcastique et en affichant un petit sourire pour attendrir la personne face à elle.

L'homme sembla soulagé et se détendit légèrement. Il devait avoir l'habitude de gérer des situations bien plus périlleuse dans cette prison.

« Une simple question de sécurité. Nous avons eu une bagarre dans nos murs il y a quelque jours. M. Loxley faisait parti des personnes impliquées. Après un court séjour à l'infirmerie nous avons préféré le laisser en isolement le temps de son procès pour ne pas risquer un nouvel incident. »

Sa respiration se coupa. Son cauchemar était en train de se réaliser.

« Il a été blessé ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

« De façon superficiel uniquement. Après trois petits jours à l'infirmerie, il n'y paraissait plus. »

Elle ne ressentit qu'un faible soulagement à ces mots.

« Je peux le voir alors. »

« Désolé mais c'est impossible. Nous avons décidé de le maintenir en isolement jusqu'au procès pour sa propre sécurité et aucune visite n'est autorisée pour les prévenus en isolement. »

Cette dernière phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

_OQ_

Après sa déconvenue à la prison, l'humeur de la reine était au plus bas. Sa détermination pour faire sortir Robin de prison était cependant plus forte que jamais. Elle pénétra d'un pas assuré dans la salle du tribunal de New-York, dans laquelle se déroulait le procès opposant Golden à Easton, et s'installa sur le banc du dernier rang. Il s'agissait d'une simple affaire de détournement de fond public. Jonathan Golden, un des plus gros entrepreneur de la ville, était accusé d'avoir utilisé des sommes appartenant à la ville, et destinées à la création de logement sociaux, pour rénover intégralement ses différents biens immobiliers personnels. Il niait en bloc ces accusations, rejetant la faute sur son partenaire en affaire, Colin Easton, l'accusant d'avoir monté toute cette affaire pour récupérer l'intégralité de leur société.

Ce procès savait cependant pris un tour totalement inattendu suite à la disparition de Golden. L'homme était porté disparu depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines. L'accusation, ici représentée par Jonas Stern, soutenait l'hypothèse que suite au témoignage accablant qu'avait fait le numéro un du groupe Golden/Easton sur son partenaire Colin Easton, ce dernier l'avait tout bonnement fait taire de la façon la plus définitive qu'il soit. La femme de Golden soutenait que la veille de sa disparition, son mari lui avait affirmé avoir reçu des menaces de la part de Easton.

Dans n'importe quel autre état, le témoignage de Mme. Golden n'aurait eu aucune valeur. Les ouïe-dire étant bien évidemment irrecevables. Cependant M. Stern avait réalisé un coup de maître en faisant appel à une loi obscure propre à l'état de New-York pour faire accepter la déposition de la femme de son client. Deux ans auparavant, l'assemblée législative avait voté à 109 voix contre 0 une loi du nom de Peterson. Depuis, l'état de New-York acceptait les preuves par ouïe-dire et de ce fait de donner du poids à la rumeur.

« Je suis donc prêt à entendre Mme. Golden. » annonça le juge

Face à l'accusation et au célèbre Jonas Stern, que Regina espérait bien convaincre de se pencher dans les prochaines minutes sur son cas, la défense était représentée par une jeune femme, d'une quarantaine d'année, à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. Cette dernière pris la parole.

« En fait, il me reste une dernière objection. La loi Peterson, bien qu'atroce... »

« Objection ! » soutint Stern en se levant.

« Retenue. » répondit le juge

Loin de se démonter, l'avocate afficha un léger sourire avant de reprendre calmement la parole.

« La loi Peterson requiert que M. Easton ait profité du meurtre, mais soit aussi l'instrument du meurtre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous me le demandez Mme Tascioni ? » interrogea le juge.

« Non mais vous pouvez répondre. »

« Venez-en au fait ! » s'impatienta le maître du tribunal.

« Oui, d'accord. Bien, pour dire que M. Golden est mort il faut s'assurer d'un détail très important. »

« Quel est-il ? » demanda le juge dont ton las.

« Qu'il soit bien mort. »

L'affirmation de l'avocate de la défense fit son petit effet. La stupeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans la salle d'audience. Elle demanda à faire approcher un écran de télé et se saisit des télécommandes pour projeter un élément. Elle semblait cependant en difficulté pour réaliser son action. Le juge commençait de nouveau à perdre patience devant ses vaines tentatives pour démarrer l'appareil.

« Mme Tascioni, je vous rappelle que nous n'avons pas toute la journée devant nous. Ce procès aurait déjà dû se terminer depuis longtemps si le client de M. Stern n'était pas porté disparu. »

La jeune femme s'acharnait sur deux télécommandes en pianotant sur différentes touches.

« Encore un instant, s'il vous plait, votre honneur. Je ne comprends pas, ça devrait marcher. »

« Oh j'ai réussi ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain lorsque l'image sur son ordinateur portable s'afficha enfin sur l'écran mis à disposition.

« Voici la photo d'un distributeur de banque, prise il y a deux jours aux îles Caïmans. »

Un murmure parcourra l'assemblée. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle identifièrent immédiatement le célèbre magnat de l'immobilier M. Golden , reconnaissable entre mille par la fine cicatrice qu'il arborait au dessus de son œil droit.

« Je demande par conséquent que le témoignage par ouïe-dire de Mme. Golden et que la vidéo des ouïe-dire de M. Golden soient jugés irrecevables pour la simple et bonne raison...que M. Golden est toujours en vie. » conclut Mme Tascioni en fixant avec ironie la partie adversaire.

Devant ces éléments accablants, le juge abandonna immédiatement les poursuites contre M. Easton et émis un mandat d'arrêt international contre M. Golden.

Regina était sidérée. Le brillant avocat sur lequel elle lorgnait pour faire libérer Robin venait de se faire lamentablement humilié par cette jeune femme totalement délurée. Elle afficha finalement un franc sourire, elle venait de trouver sa perle rare.

Elsbeth Tascioni avait fini de rassembler ses affaires et était en train de quitter la salle du tribunal. Regina ramassa rapidement sa sac à main et emboita le pas à la jeune femme. Elle la héla dans le couloir du tribunal.

« Mme Tascioni ? »

La rousse se retourna, visiblement étonnée de ne pas connaître la personne l'appelant. Elle dévisagea avec insistance la reine.

« J'adore votre tenue. C'est de la soie votre chemisier ? »

Regina cligna des yeux, déstabilisée par cette question qu'elle n'avais vraiment pas vue venir.

« Oui... »

« Il vous va à ravi. J'adorerai savoir accorder les couleurs comme vous. »

« Merci. » balbutia-t-elle en retour.

Les yeux de l'avocate se perdirent dans le vide. Elle semblait fixer le mur derrière elle. Regina se retourna mais ne remarqua rien d'anormal expliquant le « bug » soudain de la rouquine. Elle se sentait légèrement déboussolée devant son attitude. La jeune femme semblait totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Si elle n'avait pas assisté, quelques instants auparavant, à sa magistrale plaidoirie, elle ne se serait jamais douter avoir face à elle une avocate redoutable à qui confier la destin de son âme-sœur. La reine se racla la gorge pour essayer d'attirer de nouveau son attention.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, Regina Mills. Félicitations pour votre victoire, j'étais dans la salle. » déclara-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Sa tentative fut une réussite. La rousse focalisa de nouveau son attention sur elle et lui serra chaleureusement la main.

« Enchantée Mme Mills. »

« Je suis à la recherche d'un avocat pour faire libérer un ami. Il est injustement accusé de vol. Pourriez-vous jeter un coup d'œil à son dossier ? » poursuivit la reine.

L'avocate déposa ses nombreux sacs au sol, saisit le classeur et commença à le feuilleter rapidement.

« L'interpellation a eu lieu à son domicile. »

« Oui. »

« Sur la base d'un témoignage uniquement. »

« C'est bien cela. »

Le regard de l'avocate se perdit de nouveau dans le vide.

« Rouge carmin. » s'exclama soudain la rousse faisant sursauter la reine.

« Pardon ? » demanda Regina interloquée.

« La couleur de votre chemisier. C'est bien rouge carmin ? »

Regina était stupéfaite par le comportement de l'avocate. Cette femme semblait avoir de graves problèmes d'attention mais elle arrivait apparemment à les compenser grâce à son cerveau fonctionnant à 200km/h et lui permettant de réfléchir à plusieurs sujets en même temps.

« Je suppose oui. » lui répondit-elle cependant.

« Le témoin est un certain M. Gold, domicilié au 667 sur la 10ème avenue ? » reprit l'avocate en basculant à nouveau de thème de conversation.

« Si c'est l'adresse qu'il a fournit, oui. »

« Intéressant. » répondit Elsbeth, ses yeux accrochés sur un point imaginaire derrière Regina.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Je connais bien le quartier d'Hell's Kitchen et au dernière nouvelle cette adresse est celle d'un restaurant chinois ayant fermé il y 6 mois. Il n'a pas encore été vendu et il n'y a jamais eu aucun logement dans cet immeuble. Je doute que M. Gold vive dans un restaurant abandonné.»

« Ce qui signifie donc... »

« Que notre témoin principal a fourni une fausse adresse. Hors il n'a laissé aucun numéro de téléphone pour le joindre. L'accusation reposant uniquement sur son témoignage... »

« Les charges peuvent être abandonnées ? » coupa la reine, le coeur au bord de l'implosion.

« Exactement, je peux m'occuper de joindre le juge pour faire accélérer la procédure. Le procureur ne peut pas poursuivre votre ami sans son témoin principal. » lui répondit l'avocate le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien sûr le temps d'effectuer les démarches, il ne pourra pas sortir avant..au moins deux jours je pense. » ajouta la jeune femme.

Regina avait presque envie de lui sauter dans les bras mais elle se contenta de prononcer ces mots qu'elle pensait ne jamais dire à personne.

« Mme Tascioni, vous êtes mon héros ! »

* * *

Voici pour ce chapitre. Je me suis largement inspirée de l'épisode 1X22 de The Good Wife pour introduire la génialissime Elsbeth Tascioni.

Toujours pas de Robin vous avez le droit de me détester... Le dernier chapitre sera 300% OQ, promis.


	4. Chapter 4

Comme d'habitude, je commence par remercier mes reviewers mais également les followers. C'est toujours agréables de lire vos commentaires et de voir que ma fic est suivie.

**Katia125** : Je recommande vraiment The Good Wife. C'est une excellente série surtout pour les personnages secondaires. Comme promis ce dernier chapitre est totalement OQ et devrait donc répondre à tes attentes.

**Kookie EvilPanda** : Que des scènes OQ dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Place donc à ce dernier chapitre concentré sur les retrouvailles de Robin et Regina et sur l'origine du titre de mon histoire. Suite aux derniers épisodes qui m'ont totalement dégoûté, j'ai en grande partie réécrit ce dernier chapitre pour le rendre encore plus OQ. Je libère ma frustration comme je peux. Voici donc un chapitre 100% OQ et 50% guimauve, vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

Le vent fit tournoyer sa chevelure couleur ébène. Elle ramena machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. L'attente lui semblait interminable. Elle consulta sa montre pour la dixième fois en moins de deux minutes. Elle devait être déréglée, le temps ne pouvait décemment pas s'écouler si lentement. Oui, c'était la seule explication, sa montre devait surement avoir un problème. Henry saisit sa main droite et la pressa doucement avant de la relâcher. Ce contact lui arracha un léger sourire. Elle tourna la tête vers son fils pour le remercier d'un regard.

Roland, qui se tenait à sa gauche, paraissait lui aussi montrer des signes d'impatience. Le petit garçon piétinait sur place, se balançant en rythme d'un pied sur l'autre tout en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Toujours aussi adorable, il semblait prendre sur lui pour ne pas demander toutes les trente secondes dans combien de temps son papa allait enfin arriver. Regina le regarda avec tendresse, il ressemblait tellement à Robin dans ses attitudes.

Son cœur se resserra dans son poitrine. Le manque qu'elle ressentait lui semblait plus énorme que jamais. Ces derniers jours avaient clairement été les pires. Le savoir si proche d'elle mais inaccessible était une véritable torture. Comme elle aurait aimé libérer Robin en un claquement de doigt à l'aide de ses pouvoirs de sorcière. Cependant, dans ce monde sans magie, faire sortir un homme innocent pouvait s'avérer être un vrai casse-tête. Heureusement sa nouvelle avocate s'était avérée plus qu'efficace. Elle avait non seulement trouvé en quelques minutes un moyen pour abandonner les poursuites contre Robin, mais elle s'était également démenée pour obtenir le plus rapidement possible sa libération, allant même jusqu'à harceler un juge pendant 24h pour enfin obtenir sa signature sur l'acte de remise en liberté.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de consulter encore une fois l'heure et n'arriva pas à retenir un léger soupir de frustration. Cette attente allait la rende folle. Roland accrocha son regard en l'entendant souffler. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire en retour, en signe d'encouragement. Le fils de Robin glissa alors sa minuscule main dans la sienne. Ce simple geste lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle n'avait pas passé énormément de temps avec le petit garçon mais elle s'était immédiatement attachée à lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, mais dans la forêt interdite c'était la présence de Roland qui lui redonnait espoir quand l'absence de son fils était trop cruelle. Le simple fait de poser son regard sur le petit garçon lui rappelait que son propre fils l'attendait dans un autre monde et qu'elle devait continuer de se battre pour le revoir un jour.

La reine jeta finalement un rapide coup d'œil sur Marianne qui se tenait de l'autre côté du petit garçon. L'expression sur son visage était indéchiffrable. Regina n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Elle n'avait eu aucun contact avec la jeune femme depuis leur rencontre désastreuse deux jours auparavant. Elle avait demandé à Elsbeth Tascioni de la joindre pour la prévenir de la libération de son époux. Leur dernier échangé lui ayant laissé un goût amer, elle s'était sentie incapable de subir une nouvelle confrontation avec la femme de Robin. La mère de Roland était arrivée avec lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ne lui avait même pas accorder un seul mot tandis que le petit garçon s'était de nouveau sur la reine, ravi de la retrouver.

Debout au milieu de la rue, le petit groupe de quatre personnes patientait donc dans un silence tacite. Le cliquetis familier d'une serrure ce fit enfin entendre. La grille de la prison commença lentement à coulisser dans un horrible grincement. Les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent. Elle reconnut immédiatement sa silhouette se découper à travers l'interstice créé par l'ouverture de la porte de la prison. Roland lâcha sa main et se mit à courir vers son père.

Robin le saisit au vol lorsque le petit garçon se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Il le fit tournoyer un instant avant de le serrer contre son cœur. Regina se sentit fondre devant les retrouvailles du père et du fils. L'archer s'approcha alors lentement de Marianne, son garçon dans les bras. Le cœur de la reine se serra dans sa poitrine tandis que son estomac se contractait douloureusement. Elle baissa le regard pour ne pas assister à la réunion de son âme-sœur et de sa femme.

Bouleversée, elle ne vit pas le voleur déposer Roland par terre avant de murmurer quelque chose à Marianne. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'entendit s'approcher d'elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les deux mains du voleur sur son visage et eut à peine le temps de relever la tête avant de sentir ses lèvres se déposer sur les siennes. La jeune femme frémit à ce contact inattendu. Ses mains allèrent immédiatement à la rencontre du corps du voleur et se déposèrent sur ses omoplates avant de remonter vers son cou pour finir par se perdre dans la chevelure du voleur. Dire qu'il lui avait manqué était un euphémisme. Pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, Regina se sentit enfin vivante. Son cœur battait la chamade mais le poids sur sa poitrine avait enfin disparu, remplacé par les milliers de papillons logés au creux de son ventre. Le voleur approfondit leur échange en venant caresser sensuellement sa langue avec la sienne. Elle répondit avec ardeur à ce contact. Un raclement de gorge les ramena cependant à la réalité. Il mirent fin à leur baiser avec regret.

« Vous pourriez prendre une chambre... » déclara Henry avec un petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

Regina rougit et tenta de s'écarter de Robin en se reculant mais ce dernier enlaça sa taille de ses bras puissants pour la garder proche de lui.

« N'espère pas m'échapper. » lui susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

La reine releva la tête et planta son regard brillant d'émotions dans le sien.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre. Je le supporterai pas. » murmura-t-elle.

Robin resserra d'avantage son étreinte. Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou et respira son odeur si particulière qui lui avait tellement manqué. Elle n'arriva pas à retenir une larme qui vint se perdre sur la veste du voleur. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de se détacher à regret.

_OQ_

De retour dans le penthouse du Bryant Park Hotel, la tension entre les adultes était palpable. Robin prit finalement la parole.

« Roland je suis sûr que tu aimerais aller manger une glace? J'ai aperçu un marchand de l'autre côté du parc. Henry pourrait t'y emmener si tu me promets d'être sage et de lui obéir. »

Les yeux du fils de Robin s'illuminèrent. La glace était devenu son péché mignon depuis que Regina lui avait fait découvrir cette sucrerie à Storybrooke.

« Promis je serais sage. » répondit le jeune garçon en lâchant la main de son père qu'il tenait fermement depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble à l'arrière de la voiture pour rentrer à Manhattan.

Le fils de Regina jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère. Après avoir lu l'approbation dans ses yeux, il saisit la main de Roland qui semblait plus que ravi de la situation.

Une fois les deux garçons sortis, Robin reprit la parole.

« Maintenant que nous sommes entre nous, j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes. » demanda calmement le voleur à Marianne.

Regina le dévisagea avec surprise. De quoi diable parlait-il ? Avait-il perdu la mémoire pendant son séjour en prison ? Avait-il subi une commotion cérébrale durant cette fameuse bagarre ?

« Voyons c'est moi, Marianne, ta femme. » répondit la jeune femme les yeux larmoyants et la voix tremblante en saisissant les mains de Robin.

Ce dernier se défit de son étreinte avec brusquerie et la repoussa avec fermeté. Il recula pour se rapprocher de Regina et attrapa sa main.

« Non. Vous arrivez peut-être à faire illusion grâce à la ressemblance physique mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas elle. »

La jeune femme laissa tomber le masque en comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait plus à donner le change. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de larmes dans ses yeux quand elle reprit la parole.

« Depuis quand le savez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle simplement sans aucune émotion dans la voix cette fois.

« Je pense que je l'ai toujours su au fond de moi, depuis votre arrivée à Storybrooke. Mais j'en ai la certitude depuis que nous avons quitté la ville. Votre attitude envers moi, envers Roland et vos nombreux trous de mémoire concernant notre vie commune. Malgré tous mes doutes, j'ai d'abord voulu me persuader que je refusais de vous accorder une seconde chance, à cause de mes sentiments pour Regina. Mais quand j'ai compris que vous ne feriez rien pour m'aider à sortir de prison, mes doutes se sont transformés en certitudes. Marianne n'aurait jamais réagit de la sorte. Alors au risque de me répéter. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Regina été abasourdie devant ces révélations. Un profond sentiment de tristesse l'envahit. Ces derniers mois n'étaient donc qu'un immense gâchis. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé à l'arrivée de Marianne, lorsque Robin avait finalement choisi ses principes, et donc son mariage à son détriment. Elle avait souffert pendant des semaines suite à cette rupture. D'autant plus qu'au cours de cette période, les tourments de Robin, partagé entre son amour pour elle et le retour de sa femme, avaient été une véritable torture pour elle. Les quelques minutes d'intense bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti sur ce banc lorsque Robin lui avait finalement révélé qu'il l'avait choisi elle, avaient rapidement été totalement éclipsées par son départ précipité de la ville. Elle avait donc enduré toutes ces souffrances inutilement. La femme de Robin n'était en fait jamais revenue d'entre les morts.

Elle sentit de nouveau la colère montée en elle. Une puissante envie de lui arracher le cœur et de l'écraser le plus lentement possible s'empara d'elle. Seule la présence rassurante de Robin à travers le contact de leurs mains l'empêcha de lui sauter à la gorge. Même dans un monde sans magie, elle se sentait capable de détruire une personne.

« Je m'appelle Tami. Je suis originaire d'un monde appelé Fantasia. » reprit d'un ton calme l'usurpatrice.

La reine laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce monde, mais avait toujours cru à une légende. Durant son enfance dans la forêt enchantée, on lui avait raconté des histoires sur cette contrée. On disait que ce monde fantastique, autrefois peuplés de puissantes créatures magiques, avait été dévasté par un mal étrange.

« Le néant est apparu du jour au lendemain. Il faisait disparaitre des morceaux entiers de notre monde. Nous allions tous mourir, condamnés à disparaître aspirés par le vide, lorsqu'un jour est arrivé un mage noir du nom de Rumpelstiltskin. »

Regina frémit à l'évocation du nom. Bien sûr, le Dark One était le véritable responsable. Il s'était joué d'elle encore une fois.

« Il m'a demandé de passer un marché avec lui. Il me sauvait la vie et celles de tous les habitants de mon monde en échange de quoi je lui étais redevable. J'ai accepté et signé son contrat. Il a créé un portail pour nous faire voyager à travers un autre monde. Quelques temps plus tard, il est venu me chercher pour me demander d'honorer ma part. Il m'a demandé de jouer ce rôle, celui de votre femme disparue, et m'a échangé avec elle juste avant qu'Emma ne nous ramène à Storybrooke. »

Ainsi donc le Ténébreux avait voyagé à travers le temps en empruntant le portail temporel sans que personne ne le sache. Son ultime façon de la contrôler pour pouvoir réécrire son histoire. Il s'était assuré de pouvoir lui offrir ou lui retirer à tout moment sa fin heureuse.

« Savez-vous ce qu'il est advenu de la vraie Marianne ? » demanda dans un souffle le voleur.

Tami planta son regard dans le sien. Pour le première fois, la reine y lut un signe de regret.

« Je suis navrée. Rumpelstiltskin l'a tué pour que je prenne sa place. »

Regina sentit Robin tressaillir face à cette révélation. Elle déposa sa main libre sur celle du voleur pour lui apporter un léger réconfort.

« Je vous remercie de vous être occupé de Roland mais vous devriez partir avant son retour. » soupira-t-il.

« Je suis vraiment sincèrement désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir. J'avais juste peur qu'il revienne et me tue si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait. » déplora la fausse Marianne.

« Je comprends et je vous pardonne. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Rumpelstiltskin. Il a d'autre chose en tête pour le moment. Vous êtes certainement le dernier de ces soucis.. »

La jeune femme quitta la suite sans demander son reste et sans se retourner. Sans doute trop heureuse de s'en tirer à aussi bon compte.

Regina se plaça face au voleur et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je suis tellement désolée. » déclara-t-elle avec sincérité.

« Moi pas. Marianne est morte et j'ai fait mon deuil...et je t'ai rencontré. C'est la meilleur chose qui pouvait m'arriver. »

Le cœur de la reine s'emballa face à cette déclaration. Les larmes aux yeux, tant elle était heureuse, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du voleur. Le doux et léger effleurement se transforma rapidement en un baiser ardant. Trop longtemps séparés, ils semblaient tous les deux affamés de l'autre. Ce contact n'était pas encore suffisant pour la rassasier. Les mains de la reine se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt du voleur. Elle avait besoin de le toucher, de sentir que tout cela était bien réel. Qu'après des mois à rêver, il était bien avec elle. Il se pressa d'avantage contre elle, la forçant à reculer. Elle se trouva rapidement coincée entre le corps de Robin et la table à manger du salon. Sans stopper ses avances, le voleur saisit fermement ses fesses pour l'assoir sur le meuble. Il était en train de s'attaquer au premier bouton de son chemisier lorsque retentit soudain le déclic de la clé magnétique de la suite.

Le bruit leur fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Ils s'écartèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre. Rouge de confusion à l'idée d'être surprise dans cette position par leur enfant respectif, Regina sauta prestement de la table et tenta de remettre rapidement son jupe et son chemisier en ordre tandis que Robin rajustait son tee-shirt dans son pantalon.

Roland déboula dans la pièce, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le petit garçon paraissait enchanté. Il était suivi de près par Henry qui semblait avoir un peu de mal à suivre le rythme effréné du mini-Hood.

« Alors c'était bon ? » demanda Robin en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour essayer de se redonner une certaine constance.

« Oui ! » s'exclama le plus jeune des garçons en se jetant dans les bras de son père.

Le voleur le souleva comme une plume.

« Et tu n'as même pas penser à nous en ramener. » lui répondit son père en faisant mine de bouder.

Le petit garçon lui lança un regard désolé.

« C'est pas grave, on aura l'occasion d'y retourner tous ensemble la prochaine fois. » lui répondit le roi des voleurs dans un sourire.

Roland le dévisagea avec insistance. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son visage.

« Papa, pourquoi tu as du rouge sur les lèvres ? » demanda-t-il alors avec toute l'innocence liée à son âge.

Henry retint difficilement son fou-rire tandis que Regina lança un regard horrifié à Robin. Elle se jura que dès la première heure demain, elle contacterai Elsbeth Tascioni pour faire un procès pour publicité mensongère à cette marque qui osait prétendre vendre un rouge à lèvre sans trace.

_OQ_

La reine déposa son livre à côté d'elle et jeta un coup d'œil sur les trois hommes de sa vie. L'image de Robin et leur fils respectif en train de jouer au football américain, au milieu de Central Park, lui arracha un sourire. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle. Ces derniers jours avaient juste été parfaits. Suite au départ de la fausse Marianne, elle avait craint que Roland ne supporte pas le choc de perdre à nouveau sa mère. Cependant, tout comme Robin, le jeune garçon semblait avoir compris depuis un moment que cette femme n'était pas réellement celle qu'elle prétendait être. Le retour de son père avait sans doute également beaucoup aidé. Après tout l'enfant n'avait toujours vécu qu'avec lui jusqu'à ces dernières semaines. La vie avait naturellement repris son cours à la différence près qu'ils étaient désormais une famille. Henry semblait ravi de jouer les grands frères protecteurs et Roland adorait découvrir le monde moderne à ses côtés. Le jeune garçon passait son temps à lui posé des questions et semblait toujours ébahi devant les connaissance du fils de Regina. Oui, ces derniers jours avaient vraiment été idylliques.

Elle ressentit alors un léger sentiment d'angoisse à l'idée de devoir quitter New York et que cette jolie bulle de bonheur n'explose. Elle avait repoussé l'échéance autant qu'elle avait pu mais elle avait finalement dû céder devant l'inquiétude de la sauveuse et de ses parents. Suite au dernier appel d'Emma ce matin, la suppliant de revenir dès que possible, elle lui avait finalement promis qu'ils prendraient la route dans la soirée. Apparemment l'auteur avait été libéré et Gold risquait de mettre la main dessus. Une bouffée de colère s'empara d'elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce qu'il avait osé faire. Elle avait naïvement cru être importante au yeux de son ancien mentor, que d'une certaine manière, il tenait réellement à ce qu'elle obtienne sa fin heureuse. Elle l'avait cru sincère durant leur échange dans sa voiture avant le départ de Robin. Elle avait été stupide. La seule chose qu'il lui importait était d'obtenir ce que lui voulait, quitte à tout détruire sur son passage. Elle n'avait été qu'un pion avait lequel il avait joué à sa guise pour avancer dans sa quête de sa fin heureuse.

Elle porta à nouveau son regard sur Robin et les enfants. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle avait peur que son bonheur disparaisse d'un coup. Elle se réveillait toutes les nuits imaginant avoir rêvé ses retrouvailles avec son âme-sœur. Les bras protecteur du voleur autour d'elle lui permettait cependant de se rendormir. Elle savait qu'elle était condamnée à s'inquiéter tant qu'ils n'auraient pas résolu la crise en cours à Storybrooke.

Finalement apaisée devant le tableau de famille qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle ferma les paupières en instant, profitant de la caresse du soleil sur sa peau. Elle les rouvrit en entendant des pas légers se rapprocher d'elle. Roland s'installa sur le banc à ses côtés. Le petit garçon était légèrement essoufflé mais semblait ravi. Son côté maternel reprenant le dessus, elle fouilla rapidement dans le panier se trouvant sur sa gauche pour sortir une bouteille d'eau qu'elle lui tendit. Le fils de Robin s'en empara et but goulûment, vidant la moitié de la bouteille en quelques secondes.

« Doucement, tu vas t'étouffer ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire la reine d'un ton légèrement paniqué.

Le jeune garçon stoppa son geste et lui rendit la bouteille.

« J'avais très soif. » se justifia l'enfant.

Rassurée, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Je vois ça. Tu ne retournes pas jouer avec Henry et ton papa ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je vais rester avec toi pour que tu ne sois pas seule. »

Elle se sentit de nouveau fondre devant le petit garçon. Elle avait du mal à se convaincre que tout cela était réel, que non seulement elle avait enfin retrouvé son âme-sœur mais également qu'elle avait gagné un petit prince supplémentaire. Le jeune garçon semblait cependant légèrement ennuyé, comme s'il se retenait de lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle espérant mettre fin au supplice de l'enfant.

« C'est quoi une âme-sœur ? » demanda finalement le petit garçon du bout des lèvres.

Regina le regarda avec surprise.

« Où as-tu entendu ce mot ? »

« Henry m'a dit que tu étais l'âme-sœur de papa...mais je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire. »

La reine esquissa un sourire.

« Eh bien, c'est comme un meilleur ami, mais en mieux. C'est la seule personne au monde qui vous connaît mieux que quiconque. C'est quelqu'un qui fait de vous une meilleure personne. En fait, il ne fait pas de vous une meilleure personne, vous le devenez parce qu'il vous inspire. Une âme sœur c'est quelqu'un qui vous transportera pour toujours. C'est la seule personne qui vous connaît et qui vous a accepté et cru en vous avant tout le monde ou quand personne d'autre ne le faisait. Et peu importe ce qui arrive, vous l'aimerez toujours. Rien ne pourra jamais changer cela. »

« J'aimerais bien que tu sois mon âme-sœur moi aussi. »

« Tu ne peux pas. On a qu'une seule âme-sœur...et Regina est la mienne. »

La reine frémit en attendant la voix chaude de Robin. Accaparée par son discussion avec son fils, elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher d'eux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi un jour tu trouveras la tienne. » ajouta le voleur en passant affectueusement la main dans les cheveux de son garçon.

Roland lui sourit avant de sauter du banc et de s'emparer du ballon que tenait son père. Il couru en direction de Henry, son butin dans les mains.

« Voleur ! » s'exclama Robin.

« Tel père, tel fils. » lui répondit la reine en souriant.

L'archer prit la place de son fils aux côtés de sa reine et lui vola un baiser.

« Tu savais que j'étais un voleur quand on s'est rencontré. »

Elle se contenta d'un léger éclat de rire comme réponse. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule et il passa naturellement son bras autour d'elle.

« J'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de stopper le temps. » soupira Regina en observant Henry et Roland s'envoyer le ballon.

« Moi pas. J'ai envie de les voir grandir et de vieillir à tes côtés. »

Son cœur s'emballa à cette idée. Elle n'avais jamais réellement pris le temps de penser à leur avenir dernièrement. Même aujourd'hui, elle avait toujours l'impression que son bonheur allait lui échapper à nouveau. L'impression qu'une horrible épée de Damoclès était placée au dessus de leurs têtes.

« J'ai peur. Peur de vous perdre à nouveau. » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Nous sommes ensemble désormais. Et rien ne pourra jamais plus nous séparer. Quoiqu'il arrive nous finirons par être réunis. Après tout, comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous sommes des âme-sœurs. J'ai bien peur que tu sois condamnés à me supporter pour l'éternité. »

Elle se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je savais que je devrais un jour payer pour mes actions passées. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

« Vilaine. » lui répondit-il avant de capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

FIN

* * *

Fin de cette fanfiction. Si certains d'entre vous ont un jour regarder Dawson, vous aurez peut être reconnu la définition d'âme-soeur. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais suivi cette série mais je suis tombée totalement par hasard sur une vidéo avec ces paroles. J'ai trouvé que c'était vraiment la définition parfaite pour leur relation.

Suite à la diffusion du dernier épisode (Lily), je suis totalement écœurée par la façon dont est traité ce ship que j'ai adoré durant la saison 3. J'espère que les scénaristes vont rectifier le tir d'ici la fin de saison et nous offrir une saison 5 remplie de moment OQ tous plus mignons les uns que les autres sinon j'envisage clairement de laisser tomber cette série.


End file.
